


The Tekkit Transition

by bioha7ard



Category: The Yogscast, Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioha7ard/pseuds/bioha7ard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On this night a boom is heard across the land, and waves pass over the night washing away what once was familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tekkit Transition

When the change happened it wasn’t instant, it happened in waves. Slowly at first, then with increasing intensity, cascading from a central point until everything was different. These world changing energy waves all resonated from one spot in the world, from the crater that was once Blackrock Stronghold.

~*~

“Rythian. I need you right now, the Nuke’s about to explode!” Zoeya cried out in the tangle of wires that surrounded her. She frantically typed out strings of code on the computer near her, doing her best to try and diffuse the trio of bombs.

Some of the electronics inside the warping blue field began to whirr and blink just before the forcefield generator power down. Zoeya watched in horror as the faint blue energy field flickered once, twice, and then collapsed completely. She jumped to a separate computer and typed out a quick string of code before hitting enter, glancing over her shoulder as the nukes began to give off a hiss that chilled her more than a creeper ever could.

“If I can’t stop them from going off I can at least contain the radiation, the less fallout everyone has to deal with, the more likely they are to survive,” she murmured under her breath as a faint green energy leapt up in place of Lalna’s forcefield.

She then quickly held up her hands and began to chant in a forgotten language that her Arcane Master had taught her, words of protection, wards of healing, as much as she could remember. She wove these spells together, and combined with her own weaker forcefield, she hoped that she could save her friends.

Behind her she heard a faint bay of a sheep and her head snapped around to see Ringo standing on the steps leading to the nuke’s nest. “Ringo, no!” she shouted and one of her hands moved from her poised position in front of her and a ball of green energy surrounded Ringo much like it did the bombs. Zoeya glanced back at the nukes and saw them begin to swell up as if to burst. She felt tears well up in her eyes and she closed them, a faint smile spreading across her face, “Rythian, I lo—“

~*~

Xephos tossed a small bag of redstone dust into the energy condenser in front of him followed by as much dirt as he could fit in. He closed the lid and let the mystical chest work its arcane magics and make him what he needed. A very faint hum followed by a dull light escaped from the seams. While looking over the factory floor, his eyes darted from shadow to shadow instinctively to make sure nothing unexpected was hiding, something that had become habit over the years.

Xephos turned his back and smiled as he checked the progress of the condenser and noted its progress. Shutting the lid, he pulled a scrap of paper from his pocket to check the list of other things he needed to finish his current project, but in the process something else slid out and fell to the floor. Bending over to pick up an old photograph, he caught his own dark blue eyes staring back at him. His stance was awkward in the old black and red uniform, but beside him standing a bit more relaxed was a young woman, a bow in hand, grinning broadly. Her blonde hair was kept mostly under a green hat which matched her tunic. He smiled as his thoughts drifted away, back to the day the photo was being taken. He remembered the scent of her hair as the breeze had brushed a few stray strands against his cheek, tickling his nose just enough that he couldn't stop himself from sneezing. It had driven Honeydew crazy how many times it took them to take the photo, especially since he had to stand on a mound of dirt to reach the camera. While their clothes were different nothing much had changed between them, aside from the distance of their work spaces. Gingerly, he slipped the picture into the breast pocket of his coat and patted it lightly as if to make sure it was still there.

A split second later a dull thump outside the factory jerked Xephos away from his memory. A sonic boom resonated across the factory’s outer walls and shook dust from the ceiling causing the space man to fight for his balance.

“Damn it Lalna,” he said leaping from the storage floor and activating his flying ring, “What in blue blazes are you up to now?”

Xephos hit the ground floor in a sprint, throwing the wooden door open and dashing into the crisp night air. He skidded to a stop just short of the bunk house, his jaw dropping as a shimmering wall of energy expanded toward him. The dome-like wave moved quickly across the landscape - it resembled a sort of heat haze but with a dull light resonating from it. The wave passed through Xephos quicker than he could blink, his body left cold and covered in goosebumps after its passing. He turned to watch it pass over the factory and beyond, until it was swallowed by the empty night.

A quick check of himself revealed nothing different about his person and he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. The door behind him burst open and Honeydew stepped out in a pair of pajama bottoms - the fabric dotted with diamond pickaxes - and a stuffed pig under one arm.

“What the hell was that?!” his voice breaking the now completely silent night. Behind him a man not much taller stepped out also in sleepwear and pink bunny slippers and another man with a bushy moustache.

Xephos shook his head, “I’m not sure friend, but I aim to find out. Is Lalna--”

“Right here Xeph,” Lalna said stepping out from behind the group, slipping on his lab coat with a small device in one hand, “I can honestly say it wasn’t anything I was working on. I think.”

“Well at least the power is still on,” Xephos sighed turning back to face the lights of the massive dwarven face on the side of the building. Before the others could agree a small explosion rang out and the lights shut off one by one until the compound was dark.  
“You just had to say something, didn’t you?” Honeydew growled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Tess and Myra for all their help with editing this. I wouldn't feel confident enough to post this otherwise.


End file.
